


LLUVIA

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. De algún modo, la lluvia tenía la culpa… InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LLUVIA 01

**LLUVIA**

****By:** **_K.G.Á.É._****

AU. De algún modo, la lluvia tenía la culpa… InahoxSlaine.

Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado (cumplo el 29 de marzo) : D y necesitaba algo feliz después del último capítulo D:

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**LLUVIA**

Esa tarde llovía.

Afortunadamente, las clases ya habían terminado. Si se daba prisa, Inaho podría llegar a casa antes de que arreciara.

Cuando estaba por abrir su paraguas, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de lo afortunados que fueron por escucharle y llevar sus sombrillas (aunque ni por asomo se notara en la mañana que fuera a llover), Inaho vio a un chico rubio platinado en el otro extremo, conversando con una chica.

—No te preocupes por mí. Traigo otra más—él dijo y ella, medio convencida, le agradeció y se marchó.

Entonces, Inaho abrió su paraguas y escuchó al rubio respirar profundamente, antes de verle lanzarse sin protección bajo la lluvia. Cubriendo sus cosas, en vez de cubrirse con ellas, del agua que había comenzado a caer más copiosamente.

Ese día, Inaho aprendió que el chico nuevo podía mentir, pero era un caballero.

Lástima que, ser un caballero, no le salvó del resfriado del día siguiente.

Como él era el involuntario representante de clase, gracias a sus amigos y a que nadie quería tal responsabilidad, se le encomendó ir a la casa del rubio a dejarle los deberes del día.

Le tomó un buen rato de tocar el timbre, hasta ser atendido. Bastante extraño, considerando las dimensiones de la casa.

Un afiebrado Slaine le abrió la puerta.

—Te traje los deberes—Inaho le entregó unas hojas, aun si no sabía si el rubio le reconocía.

—Gracias—le respondió tomándolos.

Inaho asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a dar su encomienda por cumplida. De no ser porque, apenas se volteó, escuchó un peso muerto sobre el suelo. Y, en efecto, ese era su compañero que acaba de desplomarse.

Podría haberse ido, fingiendo no escuchar nada. Su oportunidad se perdió al encontrarse cargándolo hasta el interior, donde le puso en una pequeña sala.

Slaine abrió de nuevo los ojos.

— ¿Tu cuarto?—Inaho preguntó brevemente, por si el rubio volvía a desmayarse.

Resultó que el rubio dormía en la planta baja y no en una gran recámara como él presupuso. Con apenas lo necesario.

En las fotos de la sala no había fotos de él. Pese a que éstas eran fotos familiares. Al parecer, su nuevo compañero tenía una vida más complicada de lo que pensó.

Le cuidó un poco y le dejó algo de comida preparada junto a una nota, saliendo después mientras el rubio dormía. Ahora que su fiebre había bajado, Inaho podía dejarle descansando…

.

.

La siguiente vez que llovió. Inaho le detuvo antes de verlo echarse a correr, prestándole una sombrilla.

A diferencia suya, él sí traía un paraguas de repuesto.

Fue interesante su reacción ante el gesto. Slaine parecía algo impactado por la ayuda repentina, aun cuando él siempre era acomedido; y a punto de rechazar su ayuda, cosa que no alcanzó a hacer porque, adelantándose a ello, el castaño se echó a correr con su propio paraguas.

Cuando Inaho terminó de nuevo en casa de Slaine, se preguntó a quién le habría prestado la sombrilla que él le prestó.

Bufó resignado. Al menos, ya sabía dónde encontrar las cosas…

.

.

La siguiente ocasión, Inaho no estaba dispuesto a cuidar de nuevo del chico de intercambio. Así que terminó compartiendo paraguas con él.

— ¿Tanto te gusta tenerme en tu casa?—habían sido las palabras que le convencieron. Mas no ayudaron en hacer la situación menos embarazosa pues, aunque no era la primera vez que le veía rojo, era la primera vez que el sonrojo del rubio era provocado por él.

Sabía que por el tamaño del paraguas, uno de los dos terminaría ligeramente mojado.

En cuanto notó que el hombro del rubio se iba mojando, Inaho se acercó más a él; por supuesto, éste se alejó para no invadir tanto su espacio. Como la acción carecía de sentido, dadas las circunstancias, Inaho terminó agarrándolo del brazo para que no se alejara tanto y terminara aún más mojado.

Algo bastante inútil, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el chico terminó corriendo bajo la lluvia después de recibir un mensaje de su tutor.

De nueva cuenta, el chico no se presentó al día siguiente.

Cuando fue a visitarlo, descubrió que no había sido un resfriado la causa.

Slaine le dijo que sólo se había caído y que en realidad no tenía nada grave. Mas, el moretón en su rostro no era de una simple caída; y verle estremecerse al ser llamado de nueva cuenta al interior de la casa, seguro tenía que ver con eso.

Como no eran amigos, Inaho carecía del derecho de preguntar.

Además, cuando mejoró y regresó a la escuela, el rubio realmente se esforzó por evadirlo, de un modo tan sublime que nadie más parecía haberlo notado…

.

.

Una vez, llovió de improviso, por lo cual ambos terminaron mojados.

En esta ocasión, el castaño tenía un trabajo en conjunto como excusa para tenerlo en su territorio.

La  _casualidad_  de que su casa era la más cercana había hecho bien su parte.

Slaine lucía bien con la ropa mojada o, quizá, Inaho había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando a las chicas conversar sobre clichés y…

—"Realmente están erectos"—Inaho pensó en cuanto vio al tembeleco muchacho. Antes de apresurarse por conseguir ropa seca para ambos, luego de dejarle una toalla y una cobija. Porque, si bien la ropa mojada se transparentaba y le daba visión de los detalles debajo, no permitiría más resfriados.

Como el otro era más alto que él, no entrarían en el cliché de 'la camisa de novio' como era típico, según la plática que escuchó en la escuela. Pensándolo mejor, ellos no eran una pareja  _aún_ , por lo cual estaba fuera de cuestión. Desechó la idea y regresó a la sala.

Entonces, Inaho notó que esa cobija que le había prestado, se había encargado de sacar su encanto. Dado a que estaba totalmente cubierto, causando la impresión de ser aún más frágil y hasta tierno. Y…

"Provocativo"

Porque la ropa estaba secándose y esa cobija era _lo único_ que le cubría.

Inaho pensó que no le vendría mal correr bajo la fría lluvia una vez más…

.

.

Pese a que escuchaba la lluvia caer de nuevo, para Inaho era simplemente imposible pensar en ello como algo desafortunado. Sobre todo porque, en esta ocasión, Slaine y él harían más que tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, para entrar en calor…

Porque él sabía que, desde hace algún tiempo, ellos habían cambiado la posibilidad de ser amigos para ser algo más que eso…

.

.

Una vez más, el ambiente era húmedo.

Y más allá de la lluvia que caía a cantaros fuera de la habitación, que ahora compartían, las gotas que mojaban sus cuerpos eran resultado de la transpiración de sus deseos mezclados.

Aquello que inundó el interior de Slaine y la parte media de sus cuerpos, hasta dejar la mente de ambos en blanco, era más cálido que las gotas de lluvia que replicaban en el cristal, lo suficientemente fuerte, para guardar en secreto la repetición de sus nombres entrecortados en los labios del contrario y, los sonidos húmedos que resultaban del encuentro de sus labios... y de sus cuerpos.

Volviendo innecesario el chocolate caliente. Prefiriendo, ambos, encontrar calor en los brazos del otro. Viendo el rojo del atardecer atrapado en las mejillas de cada uno…

Sí.

De algún modo, la lluvia tenía la culpa de que hubieran terminado juntos…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. LLUVIA 02

**LLUVIA**

**By:** **_K.G.Á.É._ **

**DEDICADO A:** Los 2 guests que dejaron kudos, una lástima no saber quienes son : (

Igualmente a quien lo lee ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**LLUVIA**

De algún modo, la lluvia tenía la culpa de que hubieran terminado juntos, y Slaine culpaba en gran medida a Inaho también.

Porque su amabilidad les había llevado a encontrar caminos en más de una ocasión.

.

.

La lluvia le había llevado a conocer a Lemrina y Harklight, quienes al igual que él lucían un poco desamparados al no tener un paraguas, al entender el sentimiento le fue imposible dejarlos ir sin protección.

Recordaba haberse resfriado.

Y aun así volvería a hacerlo, porque sabía que Inaho le cuidaría voluntarioso.

.

.

Ahora los días con su tutor habían quedado atrás, y ya no estaba más por su cuenta.

No iba a decirlo en voz alta, porque era vergonzoso, pero Inaho siempre fue como una taza de chocolate caliente en días lluviosos:

Cálido, reconfortante, y… dulce.

.

.

Era extraña la forma en que todo se había presentado.

No era que se hubieran hecho amigos, algo más allá de la amistad había jugado entre ellos.

Atrayéndolos.

Y... haciéndoles olvidar en la mesa las tazas de chocolate, para encontrar algo más cálido.

.

.

En su memoria, estaba fresco el sonido de las gotas de lluvia, repiqueteando en el cristal.

Y el olor de tierra mojada, que entraba por la ventada junto a una ligera brisa que movía las cortinas.

Esa ocasión, sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, bajo el calor de una cobija compartida. Humedeciéndose unos a otros conforme se repetía la acción…

Recordaba con claridad la cara asustada y sorprendida de Inaho, por verle llorar cuando se separaron, siendo él incapaz de decir nada, aferrándose a su brazo para no ser dejado.

No era que le hubiera molestado, incluso había correspondido a Inaho.

Si su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas, sólo era producto de la desbordante felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

En su memoria, Slaine guardaba el sentimiento del extraño abrazo que Inaho le había dado, como si no estuviera seguro de tocarle.

Un abrazo que se había cerrado más, conforme el tiempo se prolongaba.

Y entonces... cuando Slaine estuvo más tranquilo, había tomado iniciativa para besar a Inaho de nuevo…

El toque de sus labios debió llevarse algo con ello, porque sus ojos rojos mostraron alivio.

Esa noche habían dormido juntos, abrazados y con las manos entrelazadas. Al parecer, el castaño tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir…

Slaine se alegraba completamente de eso…

.

.

Ahora que vivían juntos, su gusto por los días lluviosos había incrementado.

Nubes grises en el cielo, terminaban por sacarles una sonrisa por reflejo…

.

.

Los días de lluvia parecían hechos para ellos.

Ese ambiente húmedo que les envolvía, parecía ser algún encantamiento que les atrapaba en una burbuja hecha para dos.

Por eso, cuando Slaine cambió las empapadas prendas con que llegara, por la primera camisa que encontró, resultando ser de Inaho, al notar que era más corta y entallada que las propias...

— ¿Tanto te gusta provocarme?—

...la voz ronca tras de sí, de su amante, le había estremecido y elevado la temperatura. Aun así:

—No soy yo quien cree que el mundo gira a mí alrededor—Slaine había respondido juguetón. Volteándose, dando un mordisco suave en los labios ajenos.

Sintiendo entonces unas manos acunar su rostro, antes de ser besado. Distraído…

Antes de sentir sus, ya húmedas, piernas humedecerse más, por el contacto de una mano ajena en su trasero, expuesto por la diminuta prenda que usaba…

Queriendo asegurarse de que no pescarían un resfriado, después de trastabillar un poco, terminaron bajo el agua de la ducha, mucho más acogedora que la lluvia que arreciaba afuera.

Las gotas caían presurosas, haciendo que su única prenda se pegara a su cuerpo, exponiendo y delineando sus erectas tetillas, su miembro, la curva de su cuello, su espalda, sus caderas, y trasero...

Su fisonomía entera.

Despertando su libido oculto y, en igual medida, el del hombre frente a él, quien parecía devorarle con la mirada.

Quien le devoraría e inundaría con emociones…

.

.

Y al llegar el amanecer, mientras el rocío caía silencioso, salpicando y haciendo brillar las hojas de las plantas, alegrando a los pajarillos…

Slaine, recostado, apenas cubierto por las sábanas maltrechas de su cama, viendo lo pacífico que dormía la persona a su lado, no podía evitar sonreír al pensamiento repentino en su mente:

La lluvia, a veces, se anunciaba con grandes nubes en el cielo formándose.

Otras, era improvisada y pasaba del sol en su esplendor…

Podía ser pasajera o tormentosa…

A veces, era tan suave, que uno no se percataba de ella,

hasta estar completamente empapado…

Como fuera, siempre conectaba a la tierra con el cielo…

Y del mismo modo, ellos se encontraban…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Sí. De pronto recordé que Slaine puede ser un lobo aunque tenga un alma sensible, aunque no sé si se haya notado X D… ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
